Just Another Regular Day
by mangagurlz
Summary: AU: It all started when Kaoru let a little 'girl' into his house, now the Hitachiin's are dealing with something very evil. Not to mention Kyoya has a crush on the new girl who has a pill popping problem and Tamaki is dealing with issues of his own. Please R&R! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, read why on my profile and\or P.M me for questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! :)**

**A\N: I know I should be writing the next chapter to One Last Chance but I'm on a HUGE writers block for that so I decided to write this. Also the school they go to is called Ouran High, and I called the town the lived in Ouran. I also made all the characters the same age.**

**This story is a supernatural fic but also has humor, drama, suspense and some tiny bit of romance. **

**Oh and this chapter starts off mostly with Tamaki and Haruhi, but then the twins, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori join in on the chapter.**

It was just another regular day for the kids of Ouran. Tamaki Suoh was the hottest guy in school all the girls drooled over him, not to say the Hitachiin brothers and Kyoya Ohtori weren't.

There were suppose to be new transfer students coming in today, the school consisted of 101 students soon to be 105. Lot's of people were excided, "I hope that the new transfers are friendly," said a girl named Renge Houshakuji. "Who cares," Hikaru Hitachiin said.

"Why do you also have to be like this?" Renge said with a sigh, Hikaru rolled his eyes. It had _not_ been a good day for him, no scratch that it hadn't been a weekend for him and today wasn't any better. It didn't seem like it was gong to get any better too.

Tamaki walked down the hallway, he sighed to himself he too had been going through tough time. Tamaki was thinking about when he would get home and if he really wanted to go back there tonight. But his thoughts were interrupted by someone literally running into him, Tamaki found himself on the floor.

The person that ran into him was also on the floor, Tamaki looked at the girl who had run into him rub her head. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I'm never this careless I don't what's gotten into me!" "Oh it's fine, you must be one of the new transfer students," she nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here, I really am sorry."

"As I said its fine, I'm Tamaki Suoh what's your name?" Tamaki asked, "Oh uh I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said. Right as Tamaki went to get up someone tripped over him. "Owww," he moaned. "Oops sorry!" Said a boy who didn't look high school age, "Oh no don't worry I'm fine," Tamaki said getting up.

"Mitsukuni," someone said causing Tamaki to jump, "You need to be more careful." The boy nodded, "Okay Takashi!" Tamali was amazed, the person Mitsukuni called Takashi was huge!

"Y-you must be new transfer students," Tamaki said, "Yep, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny for short! And over there is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short!" Hunny said.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for class? Because that's why I was in a rush…." Haruhi said. "Oh yes class!" Tamaki said running off to class.

"Well, well, well look who was almost late for class," said Kaoru Hitachiin Tamaki sat down in his seat. "Sorry, someone ran into me on my way to class." "Yeah likely excuse, you probably just got lost," Hikaru said, Tamaki sighed.

Class began and the new students where introduced. "And this is Umehito Nekozawa," said the teacher pointing toward a boy who was dressed in a black cloak, "Please take a seat," he nodded and sat in a seat in the very back. Class went by rather quickly every once in a while Tamaki would look back at Umehito.

After class, Hikaru and Kaoru examined all four of the new students, "Wow these new transfer students seems kinda…" Hikaru started, "Odd." Kaoru finished. "What are you two gossiping about?" Tamaki asked walking up to them.

"We're not gossiping," they said in unison, "Sure, anyway have you guys even talked to the new kids?" Tamaki asked, "No, why should we?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki shrugged, "I've talked to three out of four of them," "Oh, were they nice?" Kaoru asked, "Yeah, the smaller one was kind of a lunatic though…" Tamaki said.

"Oh look its Kyoya!" Tamaki said, well more like shouted. Kyoya sighed. "Hello Tamaki," "Why didn't we see you in class, did you skip?" The twins asked. "No, I was there, remember you saw me…" "Oh that's right…." They said.

"Guys I had a terrible weekend!" Tamaki said as they walked down the hall, "Yeah well I doubt it was as bad as mine! Kaoru let a demon into our house!" Hikaru said. "For the last time she isn't a demon her name is Kichi she's just a little girl!" Kaoru defended.

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru said, "But you have to admit she's creepy, I keep waking up and she's right there! Plus she has red eyes!" "I think it's a birth defect…" Kaoru said.

"Oh guys look it's the new girl, Haruhi!" Tamaki said waving. Kyoya looked up, she was really pretty and cute…wait what was he thinking no she wasn't! "I see so you've met her?" Kyoya asked. "Yep she ran into me…literally she ran into me. Haruhi over here!' Haruhi looked over and sighed. Tamaki gestured her to come over she slowly walked over there.

"Hi Haruhi, these are my friends, Kyoya Ohtori and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" "Hello," she said politely. "Hi," said both twins. "Hello," said Kyoya.

"My, my she _is _cute isn't she, Kaoru?" Hikaru said moving closer to her, "Yes she is," said Kaoru doing the same as his brother. Haruhi backed away feeling a sense of discomfort.

"I think she's going to fit in nicely, don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, "Of course," said Kaoru, both twins threw their arms around her "Welcome to our group!" Both said. "Hey let go of her, you're scaring her!" Tamaki said.

"So you're new here, corrected?" Kyoya asked, "Y-yeah I just moved here, I'm living with my dad now." she said trying to break free from the twins' grasp.

"Wow, what is your dad like?" Tamaki asked, "He's a good guys, until now I hadn't seen him since I was seven…" Haruhi said finally the twins let go of her. "Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh because he lived far away from me and my grandfather, he was trying to get things together before I came to live with him…" "What about your mom?" the twins asked. "Oh she died when I was little." Haruhi said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Tamaki said sadly. Both the twins looked at each other before deciding to change the subject. "But anyway, Kichi is not a demon!" Kaoru said. "Well then you haven't seen what she eats! She only eats raw meat, it's disgusting!"

"Well that's how she use to eat before she came to live with us, she's just getting adjusted."

"Adjusted! How long are you planning on keeping her!?" Kaoru shrugged, "Until her parents come to get her." "What a second, didn't you say she has red eyes and eats raw meat?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "Oh. My. God, she _is _a demon! What color hair does she have?" "A really dark black, like midnight," Kaoru told him Tamaki gasped.

"Well the first thing we all need to know is not too show fear! Demons feed off of fear!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "For the last time she isn't a demon!" "You're going through denial, she's defiantly a demon!" Tamaki said.

"Did someone say…demon?" someone asked, causing everyone to jump. It was the creepy new kid. "Y-yes…" said Tamaki.

"There isn't a demon, she's just a little girl!" Kaoru said. "That's what she wants you to think," said Umehito. Kaoru huffed, "Whatever! I'm going home I bet Kichi's getting lonely." Said Kaoru asked he started to walk off, Hikaru stayed behind. "Um Hikaru aren't you coming?" He asked, Hikaru shook his head. "Um no, I have something I need to do, but you probably should go home to the de—I mean little girl." Kaoru stared at him suspiciously.

"Well okay," Kaoru said before leaving. The moment he left Hikaru twirled around. "You guys, that _thing _really is a demon I think! When I woke up this morning she was sitting on the edge of my bed licking her lips!"

"Well as I said before, don't show the demon fear they feed of fear." Tamaki said. "Well everybody I think I'm heading home." Kyoya said not really wanting to be involved in whatever the twins were getting themselves into.

"Oh uh bye Kyoya," said Tamaki, "Here I'll tell you how it all started."

* * *

_The doorbell rang and I didn't really feel like getting up and seeing who it was. "Mom someone's here!" I called, "I'm in the middle of dinner you go answer it!" She told me, I groaned. "Dad!" "My shows on right now!"_

_Once again I groan, the door bell rang again. "D*mn it I don't want to get up…" To my relief Kaoru walked in, "Oh Kaoru can you go answer the door?" I asked, Kaoru stared at me for a moment before replying…"Okay," he said as he left to answer the door. _

_A couple minutes later I heard Kaoru scream. I thought about going and checking on him but decided against it. Later Kaoru came into my room, "It was a little girl," he told me. "What?" I asked._

_"The person at the door, it was a little girl her name is Kichi." Kaoru told me. "Okay," I said._

_"Boys it time for dinner!" Mom called. I groan, "Why do you bring it to me?" I asked. "Bring your lazy butt to the dinner room so we can eat together like a real family!" Mom said._

_"NO!" I heard dad say, "Stop your whining!" Mom said. Kaoru had already left the room to go eat dinner. I get up and slug to the dinner room._

_Apparently I was the last one to get there. "You took an awful long time," Kaoru stated. "Yeah, whatever so what's for dinner?" I asked._

_"Hey cut the attitude," Mom said to me, I roll my eyes and sit down. I look at dinner which consisted of meat, rice and vegetables. "Ugh broccoli," I mumbled. _

_I started eating avoiding the broccoli, hoping to find an excuse not to eat it. In the middle of dinner we heard a crash. "What the h*ll was that?" Mom asked._

_"Oh no!" Said Kaoru before excusing himself, "D*mn," I mumbled, "I was going to give him my broccoli." "Hikaru just eat your broccoli," said Mom._

_I sigh, and then wonder what the crash was. I blow it off thinking it was no big deal after dinner I go back to my room and fall asleep._

_The next morning I woke up to a freaking little girl staring at me breathing loudly and heavily. I scream and jump off the bed and back up against the wall._

_Kaoru threw open my door, he was holding a bat "What's going on!?" He asked as he looked around the room frantically. _

_"W-wh-what is that thing!" I ask pointing toward the little girl. "Oh Kichi there you are," he said dropping the bat and running over to the little 'girl.' _

_"T-that's not a little girl!" I said still backed up against the wall. "Hikaru be nice you hurt her feelings!" My brother says. "Come on Kichi, let's go get you some breakfast," Kaoru said as he lead her out of my room. She looked back at me and glared. She was the freakiest thing I had ever seen._

* * *

"There rest of the weekend was crap, I couldn't convince Kaoru she wasn't human." Hikary said, "Wow that's a freaky story," Tamaki said. "So apparently you have a demon in your house?" Haruhi asked. "Yes!" "Uh I'm not going to your house," she said.

"I see well I can help you with your problem." Umehito said. "No, it doesn't matter," Hikaru said sighing. "Well it was nice talking to you, but I need to be getting home." Haruhi said before waving anf leaving. Hikaru sighed, "I should be getting home too before Kaoru starts to get suspicious." "Yeah my father probably is wondering where I am." Tamaki said. They all said goodbye and went home.

"Oh hello Tamaki," Tamaki's father greeted. "Hello Father," Tamaki said, "How was your day?" "Oh I got to meet the new transfer students!" "Oh were they nice?" "Yeah, a couple of them were weird, but I really liked one of them whose name is Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said. "Well I'm glad you had a good time."

Hikaru came into his house hoping not to run into Kichi , thankfully had didn't instead he ran into his mother. "Oh hello Kaoru," "No Mom I'm Hikaru," He corrected. "Oops sorry, when did you get home dear?" She asked. "Um just now, but I don't feel to well so I'm going to lay down, tell Kaoru not to bother me." Hikaru said as he tried to sneak into his room but was interuppted by his mom.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well dear, do you need any medicine?" His mother asked before he got to his room. "Oh no it's just a headache…" "You don't want any aspirin?" Hikaru shook his head.

"Okay then, hope you feel better."

The rest of the day went by without any interruption, except for his mom asking him if he wanted dinner. He told her he didn't.

"I hope everything alright with him," Hikaru and Kaoru's mom Yuzuha Hitachiin said. "Who?" Mr. Hitachiin asked, "Hikaru, he's been spending most of his time in his room." Yuzuha said.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just puberty…" Yuzuha sighed, "Well anyway I'm going to go tell Kaoru it's time for dinner." Mr. Hitachiin nodded and sat down at the table.

Hikaru sighed, he was hungry but he didn't want to go out there where that _thing _was. He really wished he was the one who answered the door.

**A\N: Hehe next chapter will be up in a couple weeks most likely maybe less because I'm really enjoying writing this…sorry this was so short.**

**Btw, I didn't put Mr. Hitachiin's name in this story because I don't think it has ever told what his name is…everything also says Mr. Hitachiin but I might be wrong.**

**Well anyway thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think feel free to give me advice and correct me on things because I'm trying to become a better author :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hello, this is the next chapter to JARD (that's what I'm gonna use as a shortening) I've noticed something...I mostly get Guest Reviews not that I'm complaining not at all. I think it's cool to be honest, I just feel bad because I can't respond to them as easily.**

**So...**

**Guest: Thanks I'm glad you liked it I enjoy writing this :)**

**Chris: Thanks bro (because I know you're my brother I was there when you read the last chapter) I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Whateverucallme: Thanks for the review glad you liked it :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (I added a disclaimer to the first chapter...)**

Haruhi arrived home, she put her back pack away and sighed, "Well this has been a long day," she mumbled to herself. Before walking to the kitchen to get something but was interrupted, "Haruhi you're home, how was your first day of school?" She shrugged before turning around. It was her father. "It was fine," she told him, "Well that's good, make any new friends?"

"Well sort of, I ran into this one guy then later he introduced me his friends..." "Oh that's awesome! So how're you liking it here?" He asked. "I like it, but I'm still adjusting..." Haruhi had missed being with her father, but her grandparents had said it would be best for her to stay with them. Haruhi's mother had died when she was five and she went to go live with her grandparents when she was six. She would she him every once in awhile but eventually that stopped happening, it was the day after her seventh birthday when she last saw him...that is until now.

Soon her dad started rambling on about various things Haruhi would nod every once in a while not really paying attention. Man was she worn out...

The next day everyone arrived at school. Tamaki got to class early, which was unusual. Kyoya still beat him to it, the twins came in a couple minutes after Tamaki. "Hey looks who's here early," Hikaru commented. "Yep, I told you I could," said Tamaki happily smiling. Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats.

Class went by rather quickly, after class Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins were talking, "So how is your demon problem going?" Tamaki asked. "Stop calling her a demon!" "But she is a demon." Hikaru said.

"No Kichi's just a little girl!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Tamaki noticed how Kyoya was watching Haruhi while she studied. "Why are you staring at Haruhi?" He asked, "I'm not," Kyoya said before looking away from her.

A couple minutes later Tamaki caught him watching her again. "You are too!" Tamaki said. "No, I'm just...observing her..." "Uh-huh, so have you 'observed' any of the other new students?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes I have for a matter of fact." "Oh yeah then tell me about them?" "Very well," Kyoya started listing off various facts about them, like "Mitsukuni favorite food is cake," and "Takashi and Mitsukuni are cousins" and "Umihito is an exorcist." After a couple minutes Tamaki stopped paying attention up until Kyoya said "Mitsukuni is afraid of the dark because when he was seven he was locked in a closet for three hours..."

"Wow you do know a lot about them," Tamaki said before calling Haruhi over. "Hey Haruhi over here!" Tamaki said, Haruhi looked up from her book before sighing and coming over to him.

"Kyoya was observing you," "What?" Haruhi asked confused. "Oh wait I meant to say is, Kyoya was checking you out..." "Really?" Haruhi said in surprised looking over at Kyoya. "What...NO! I was just...observing..." "Okay?" Haruhi said confused. "Hello everybody!" Renge said randomly popping up. "Renge what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh I just thought I'd say hi and bring a couple of my new friends!" Hikaru snickered "New friends, really?" "Yep! Right Hunny and Mori?" "Yep!" Hunny said happily Mori just simply nodded.

"I also heard about some demon problem you were having," Renge said, "She's not a demon! She a little girl, she's just staying with us for a little while."

"Oh? So why did this 'little girl' come to stay with you, is she family or a close family friend?" Renge asked.

"No...here I'll explain what happened" Kaoru said.

* * *

_I was looking around for something, but I had forgotten what I was looking for I tore up my entire bedroom. I decided since I couldn't remember to go and ask Hikaru, when I walked Hikaru was laying sprawled out on the bed._

_"__Oh Kaoru can you go answer the door?" He asked me, I stared at him for a minute. Then I replied "Okay..." I left the room to answer the door. Dad was watching T.V. And I could smell Mom's cooking, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until then...I walked into the front room and I looked out the pep hole but I couldn't see anyone, I stood there thinking of another way to see if someone was there since it was pouring outside and I didn't want to get wet. So I looked around for a second when something out of no where growled and hit the window it had big teeth I jumped back and screamed. I figured it was probably a dog that either was nuts or had rabies._

_After the door bell rang again I decided to answer the door cautiously, I didn't want whoever was out there to be attacked. I opened the door and found a little girl standing there, her hair was in her face and she was wearing a very dirty dress. I was figuring it use to be a blue color, she was covered in blood that was coming from her shoulder._

_I let her inside as soon as I see her, "Are you okay?" I ask. She just simply stares at me, she could only at the most be seven, "What's your name?" I ask, "Kichi." She answers in almost a whisper "Kichi that's a cute name my names Kaoru," I tell her._

_"__Kao...ru..." She mumbled, I brought her to my room easily Dad was too interested in his show to notice. "Here's my room, now let me see your injury." I said as I reached for her shoulder, she flinched away and glared._

_"__It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you," She continued to glare at me I sigh, "Here I'll go get some clothes for you and a first-aid kit I'll be careful not to hurt you."_

_I left the room and went over to Mom, "Mom where do you keep the little girl clothes?" I asked, she stared at me suspiciously "Why?" She asked, "Oh uh a friend of mine needs it..." I lie. "Well okay, there in my bedroom and in a box in the closet..." she said before going back to cooking. I quietly walk into Mom's room and go to her closet._

_I looked in there and found a box labeled 'girls clothes ages 4-8' I dug through it until I found something that could fit Kichi._

_I walked back into the room with clothes and set them down on the bed, then I go and grab out the first-aid kit._

_"__Now let me see your injury," I said. At first she pulled away and glared but eventually she calmed down and let me clean her wound and bandage it._

_"__There you go Kichi, here you can change into this stay here, okay there's a bathroom over there." I tell her before leaving my room and going to my brother's._

_I look at him, he was still in the same position he was before, I guess he was too lazy to move at all. He still hadn't done his school work. "It was a little girl," I told him, he looked at me like I was crazy "...What?" He raised his eyebrow, "The person at the door, it was a little girl her name is Kichi." I tell him._

_"__Okay," he said not really caring, "Boys it's time for dinner!" Mom calls, Hikaru groaned, "Why don't you bring it to me?" He calls back, __"Bring your lazy butt to the dining room so we can eat together like a real family!" Mom said._

_I left the room to go get dinner, Dad stood up from his seat "NO!" He said, "My shows on!" He said, "Can't I just eat in here?" "Stop you're whining," Mom said putting the plates on the table. I sat down and soon Dad came and sat down._

_Around five minutes later Hikaru finally came in "You took an awful long time." I commented. "Yeah whatever, what's for dinner?" Hikaru asked. "Hey cut the attitude," Mom said._

_Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat down and examined his dinner. "Ugh broccoli," he complains. Everyone started eating, but dinner was interrupted by a loud crash."What the h*ll was that?" Mom asked, Dad shrugged. "Oh no!" I said. "I'm full!" I said before running back to my room._

_I look around and see glass everywhere, "What the h*ll," I look up and see Kichi standing over the glass._

_"__Oh my god Kichi are you okay?" I ask, "I. Don't. Like. Mirrors." She mumbled. "Okay then..." I said a little shocked, "Here let's get you too bed, oh wait are you hungry?" _

_She shook her head no, "Well you can sleep in my bed with me I guess." I said, she stayed still, "Go lay down and I'll pick up the glass okay?" _

_She still didn't move so I walked over and lead her to the bed. "There you go you get comfy and I'll clean this up."_

_I picked up the glass I didn't bother changing into my pajamas. I fell alseep quckly._

_I woke up and saw Kichi wasn't in bed, I looked around "Kichi?" I heard my brother scream and I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a bat and ran to my borhter's room. "What's going on!?" I asked looking around panicking, He was against the walk shaking. I saw Kichi standing at the side of his bed, "W-wh-what is that thing!" He asked clearly freaked out._

_"__Oh Kichi there you are!" I said dropping the bat and racing over to her "That's not a little girl!" He said. I gasp "Hikaru be nice you hurt her feeling, come on Kichi let's get you something to eat." I said leading her out of the room. "Sorry about that," I said._

_She didn't respond I sigh I knew she was going to be lots of work._

* * *

"The rest of the day was kinda a blur," Kaoru said, "The rest of the day was horrible!" Hikaru said, "I doubt it was _that _bad..." Kaoru said, "Well you would think so if you remembered it." "I bet it was a horrible day, demons are good at making your life miserable..." Tamaki said.

"She isn't a demon guys come on I'm tired of you calling her that!" Kaoru said, Haruhi sighed "I need to go guys see you later." She was done hearing about the demon it freaked her out. "Hey I have an idea how about we all go over to your house!" Tamaki suggested. "Why?" The twins asked in unison, "To prove if Kichi's a demon or not of course," Tamaki said liking the idea more.

Kaoru shook his head and start to say "Well we're—" "Of course you can!" Hikaru interrupted. Kaoru glared at his brother before sighing and muttering "Fine." "Yay," they all cheered.

"Let's go!" Hunny said heading for the door, "Wait no we need Haruhi, she's part of our group." Tamaki said Hikaru nodded, "Yep we defiantly can't leave her out," "Oh yeah," Hunny said joining the others again.

"Let's go find her!" They group cheered...well except Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya.

Haruhi was making her way down the hall when suddenly someone grabbed a hold of her. She screamed and tried to get loose. "Hi Haruhi!" She heard the person say along with a couple other. She calmed down a bit realizing it was only her 'friends' "What do you guys want now?" She asked. "Oh we're going over to my house." She heard Hikaru say, "No way in h*ll guys," she said as the arms let go of her.

"What! But why?" Tamaki whined, she rolled her eyes "There's no way I'm going to their d*mn haunted house," Haruhi said before turning around to walk away. "Not so fast," The twins say grabbing her "We think you should give it a try," they said dragging her outside. The rest follwed quickly behind.

"Ah let go of me!" Haruhi said struggling, "Nope!" The twins shoving her in the car. The others hopped into car Tamaki's car and Kyoya's car, they arrived at the Hitachiin house. They all got out of the car.

Haruhi of course sighed, "Here we are! It's nice isn't it?" Hikaru said. "Yeah its nice, so now I really have to be going guys..." Haruhi said trying to leave. "Now, now you haven't seen the inside of the house yet!" Kaoru said grabbing her hand and leading her toward the door.

Everyone gather together at the door as Kaoru slowly opened it. Hunny shrieked upon seeing a little girl looking to be around five, her hair wasn't in her face today because Kaoru pinned it up. Which meant they could all see her red eyes.

"What the h*ll!" Kyoya said before clearing his throat and saying "I mean very interesting..."

"Where we you?" Kichi asked, "At school," Kaoru answered. The girl titled her head to the side. "And who are they?" She asked pointing the the group of friends.

"Oh these are my friends, come inside guys," Kaoru gestured them to come inside they all timidly walked inside keeping their eyes locked at the girl. Kichi growled when she saw Tamaki, he faked a smile and reached out to tough her, which was a mistake. The little girl bite him he screamed and hid behind Kyoya.

"S-she bite me!" He said holding his bleeding hand, Renge backed away, "I-I'm leaving guys..." Before anyone could protest she was gone. "No bad Kichi!" Kaoru said taking out a water sprayer and sprayed her with it as if she were an animal. She hissed and ran off.

They entire group were wide eyed. "Oh my god she is a demon!" Tamaki said, Kaoru groaned "No she's just a bit like a wild animal because that was how she was raised..." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys let's go to my room," Hikaru said wanting to be as far away from Kichi as possible. "Okay!" Tamaki said quickly running into Hikaru's room followed by everyone else except Kaoru.

"Guys I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to Kichi real quick," Kaoru said. "Okay have fun with that," Hikaru said shutting the door.

Kaoru sighed '_Why can't they just lay off on the whole demon thing, so she's a little strange that doesn't necessary make her a demon does it?_' Kaoru thought to himself. He entered his room. "Kichi you in here?" Kaoru asked. He heard soft whispering from inside his closet.

He walked over and opened it, the little girl was playing with her hair she looked up at him. "Hey," he said with a warm smile. She glared, Kaoru sat down next to her and sighed.

"Look Kichi, I'm sorry for spraying you but you can't just go around biting people." The girl scowled. "Kichi please, they're just friends of mine there's no need to be mean..." The little girl huffed and turned away.

Kaoru sighed, "Well if you're going to be like that then I'm just going to go and hang out with them and you can stay in here until they leave, got it?" She didn't respond. Kaoru left the room and knocked his brother's door.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked, "It's your beloved brother, Kaoru." Hikaru looked at everyone in the room. "Should I let him in?" Hikaru asked, "You can as long as the girl isn't with him..." Hunny said. "Is the girl with you?" Hikaru asked.

"No she isn't," Kaoru said, Hikaru slowly opened the door and looked around. "Okay you can come in..." Hikaru moved so his brother could come in. Kaoru looked at each person in the room.

Kyoya looked like he usually did, but Tamaki had the most terrified look on his face Kaoru had ever seen. Hunny looked like a scared little child, Mori looked like he always did and Haruhi was in shock. "Guys, maybe you should go home now..." Kaoru said. Hunny shot up from where he was sitting, "Yes me and Takashi have something we need to do!" Mori nodded, "Bye guys we can walk!" Hunny and Mori left quickly.

"Um I need to go too and Haruhi's been wanting to go home since before she's got here so I'll go drive her!" Tamaki said taking Haruhi's hand. Kyoya pushed up his glasses before saying "I also have matters I need to attend too," Kyoya left as well.

After the others left Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin arrive home from shopping. "Oh hello Hikaru, Kaoru how have you been?" Yuzuha asked bringing a bag of food into the kitchen. "Oh we're okay, you just missed our friends." Kaoru told her. "Oh did we? That's too bad."

When Mr. Hitachiin came inside he saw Kichi, when he blinked she was gone. "What the..." he mumbled. He continued what he was doing a few minutes later he saw her again. '_Man I need to get more rest or something._' He thought to himself. Kaoru decided to help his parents out with bring things in.

After all of that was done, Mr. Hitachiin was still bothered by what he kept seeing. "Honey, am I crazy or is there a little girl in the house?" Yuzuha laughed "What? Of course not dear why would there be?" Her husband shrugged, "I just kept seeing this little girl," "If this is some strange way of convincing me to have another child it isn't working." Yuzuha said.

"What no! Honey I'm serious it's freaking me out!" Yuzuha sighed. "Dear I think you need a break from work," "But we need the money!" Yuzuha shook her head. "No we've got enough just take some vacation time, okay?"

Mr. Hitachiin hesitated. "Are you sure?" Yuzuha nodded. "You need rest take some time off," Mr. Hitachiin finally gave in "Alright but only for a day or two..."

"That's fine, now I'm turning my attention to dinner..." She said looking through the cabinet.

Mr. Hitachiin went and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Hi Dad," Mr. Hitachiin jumped, then realized it was just one of his son. "Oh uh hey son, how are you?" "I'm okay, sorry I scared you. Though it was pretty funny," "Oh it's no big deal, I've just been kind of jumpy today." "Kaoru come here!" They heard Hikaru call.

The younger twin sighed, "Coming Hikaru!" '_Man_' Mr. Hitachiin though. '_Those boys are nuts._'

Kaoru came into Hikaru's bedroom, Kichi was standing right next to Hikaru holding onto his shirt. "G-get her out of here!" Hikaru demanded. "I am just trying to be friendly," "Look she talks strange too!" Hikaru said swatting her hand away. "What was so strange about the way she talked?" Kaoru asked. "Just how she talks weird it's creepy..."

"Come on Kichi let's go back to my room." Kaoru said taking her hand and leading her out. "Hikaru, dinners ready." Yuzuha told him "Okay." "And you're coming to eat at the table," Hikaru groaned, "But Mom," "No buts! I'm gong to go get your father and brother."

Hikaru sighed, he really did not to leave his room in case that _thing _was out there. Grumbling he left the room and went into the dining room, he was the first one there which was unusual.

He sat down and waited for the others, "Oh good job Hikaru you were the first one in here, I'm proud of you!" Yuzuha said seating herself. "Thanks I guess..." dinner was quite. Which was also unusual, "How was you're guys' day?" Yuzuha broke the silence.

"It was fine," Kaoru said, "Yeah Tamaki actually showed up for class early!" Hikaru said. "Really, I never knew that would happened..." Yuzuha said. "Me neither!" Hikaru said.

After dinner the twins retreated to their rooms. Yuzuha sighed and started the dishes. The house had gotten real quite the days few days and it was bothering her. You could always hear laughter and something was always breaking but now it was like they weren't even there.

She sighed, maybe it was just because they were getting bigger, when they were little you couldn't keep them apart and that was true up until recently. Now they didn't seem to want to be around each other, '_Maybe they got into a fight..._' she thought to herself she heard someone walk into the kitchen she put the sponge down. "Is somebody there?" She asked turning around, no one was there. '_Hmm that's strange..._' she brushed it off and started with the dishes again.

It was just a strange day today that's all.

**A\N: And thank you too Dina14, Firedancer5678, Xmenfan33 & ThyAwesomeSword448 who reviewed this too, since i can respond to you guys with I'm just thanking you here (since I already responded earlier) :)**

**I also notice by looking through the last chapter all my mistakes so this time I'll look harder to make sure there isn't as many :) **

**Man this chapter took up eight pages lol :)**

**Review and tell me what you thought about it and if I had any mistakes or something! Every review counts in my eyes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A\N: Thanks for the reviews! Since I always get cookies (from my sister xmenfan33 and a couple stories I have read…) so now if you review you get a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Well anyway let's roll with the story! Btw this chapter is going to be really funny but this is all going to important to the story once it becomes less of a comedy and more a supernatural fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Ouran high school host club….man disclaimers get kinda old…**

Kyoya finally got home, '_Why did I have to lose my cool there_.' He thought to himself, "Oh Kyoya you're late today," Yoshio Ohtori Kyoya's father said. "Yes, I was over at a friend's house…" Before Yoshio could respond, Kyoya's sister Fuyumi came into the room. Noticing how spooked he looked, "Oh hi Kyoya! Why do you look so spooked?" Fuyumi asked. Kyoya cleared his throat and responded, "Oh it's nothing," both Yoshio and Fuyumi stared at him suspiciously.

"Fuyumi's right Kyoya you seem spooked and you're pale, did something happen?" Kyoya shook his head. "There's nothing to worry about father," Kyoya said before going up stairs.

"He's been acting a bit strange lately," Fuyumi stated. "Yes he has, hasn't he well it's probably just puberty," Yoshio said blowing it off. "Yeah probably," Fuyumi said still worried about her younger brother.

* * *

Tamaki was lost he had no idea where Haruhi lived, "Tamaki, are you even sure you know how to drive?" Haruhi asked after the fifth time he almost ran into another car. "Of course I do!"

After a couple more minutes of Tamaki reckless driving Haruhi once again spoke up, "Do you even know where I live?" Tamaki shook his head, "No I was uh about to ask you."

"I live in the only apartment buildings there are in this town— " "Oh yes I know where you live now!" Tamaki said taking a very dangerous U-Turn. Haruhi gasped, "U-um Tamaki you should a bit more careful."

Tamaki laughed, "Oh don't worry Haruhi, I know what I'm doing!" Haruhi sighed, Tamaki looked down and said "Oh look that's where it's been!" Tamaki reached down to pick whatever he saw up.

"Tamaki what the h*ll are you doing!?" Haruhi said as the car started going all over the place, other cars were honking at them. "Tamaki pay attention!" Haruhi said fearing for her life. "I will just give me a sec." Tamaki said, then the car was heading toward an oil truck, "Tamaki watch out!" Haruhi said, Tamaki finally sat back up. "Crap!" He jammed on the brakes the car missed the oil truck but a couple of feet.

Haruhi had her hand on her chest and was panting. "Sorry about that," Tamaki said as he started driving again. "I-It's okay, in fact I can walk the rest of the way it's not far…" "No, no I want to see your house I mean apartment!" "Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh to make sure it's safe for you…" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, "Seriously Tamaki?" Tamaki thought for a minute, "I guess you're right, I mean I bet where I live is way more dangerous than where you live." Tamaki said, "I don't know," Haruhi mumbled.

"Just yesterday someone got shot…" "Really?" Haruhi asked in surpise, she shocked that it wasn't in the news.

Tamaki nodded, "Uh-huh, it was the mailman and one of the neighbors they were mad at each other like they always are and they shot at each other, broke our window too." '_People here are lunatics!_' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Well still I wanna see the inside of your apartment and meet your dad, he's gay right?" "Um yes," "Wait then how did he have you?" Tamaki asked, "Uh…" "Let me guess he became gay after your mother died?" "How did you know?"

"Intuition," Tamaki said, "Oh," was Haruhi's only response. "I met your dad before I believe." Tamaki stated after a couple of seconds of silences. Haruhi looked at him curious, "When?" She inquired.

Tamaki shrugged, "I dunno maybe a year ago, it was at the annual town festival thing, he was telling me I was bad at playing the piano" Tamaki said. "How do you know it was my dad?"

"Oh because your last name is Fujioka." Haruhi nodded, "I see…" "D*mn I missed the turn!"

Haruhi took a deep breath knowing what was about to happen, and she was right Tamaki once again almost crashed into a car and to make matters worse he almost backed into a light poll.

"U-uh Tamaki, I'm getting out now," "But there isn't a parking space…" "Well uh I don't want my dad to be suspicious about me being in your car, you can find a parking space after I get out…" "I see your point okay!" Tamaki said stopping in the middle of the road and letting her out.

She quickly got out of the car and went onto a sidewalk, she watched as Tamaki ran into a tree well trying to back up. "D*mn it!" Tamaki said getting out of the car. "Are you okay?" Haruhi asked running over to him. Tamaki nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm pretty sure the car is too it didn't take any damage," Haruhi sighed "That's good be more careful." "I'll just leave it here until I'm done meeting your father and seeing your apartment hopefully no one will call a tow truck…"

Haruhi lead Tamaki to her apartment then invited him in, "Here's my apartment," Haruhi said Tamaki quickly looked around. "Cool place," "Thanks," Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi are you home?" Haruhi's dad asked coming into the living room, then he noticed the boy standing there. "Oh Haruhi is that a new friend of yours?" Her father asked.

"Uh y-yeah he's the boy I ran into," Haruhi said sheepishly, "Is that so? Well I'm Ryoji Fujioka, but you can call me Ranka." "Okay, I'm Tamaki Suoh, it's nice to meet you!" Tamaki said.

"Wait a second, did you say Suoh? I recognize that name, aren't you the boy on the town festival?" Ranka asked Tamaki nodded. "I thought I recognized you!" "So you have met before?" Haruhi asked not really surprised since the town's rather small.

"Yes, that boy became obsessed with just because I was the first one to clap at his performance." Ranka said becoming annoyed at the very thought, "He kept asking me questions about if I liked the piano and how he did. I told him I'd give him four in and a half stars," Ranka said.

"S-so you didn't hate my piano performance?" Tamaki said excited. Ranka sighed, "Why are you even friends with his boy?" He asked looking at his daughter, she shrugged. "He's not that bad, I've met lots worse," she said seating herself on the couch.

"Lots worse?" Ranka and Tamaki asked curiously. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I was meaning about stupidity." "Oh Haruhi you're so nice!" Tamaki said throwing his arms around her. '_How was that nice?_' Haruhi thought to herself.

"T-Tamaki let go!" She said pushing him away, "Oh but Haruhi I was just giving you a friendly hug!" Tamaki said, "You know," Ranka said catching Haruhi and Tamaki's attention. "I met this woman once, her last name was Suoh as well…maybe it was your grandmother," Ranka thought for a moment.

"No wait, she was young, she had blonde hair just like you and she played the piano…" Ranka said Tamaki became silent. "In fact she did the exact same thing as you, maybe she's your cousin." "Y-yeah probably, anyway…" Tamaki said not really wanting him to continue.

"She was doing the exact same thing you did, my wife thought that I was checking her out," "Mom was jealous?" Haruhi asked. "Oh yeah, she wouldn't talk to me the rest of the day," Ranka said. "How long ago did this happen?" Haruhi asked, "Oh a few months after you were born," Ranka said. "I'll go head and tell you what I can remember of the story…"

* * *

_It was the Ouran Festival 1997 Kotoko had insisted on going "Oh Haruhi will love it! There'll be lots bright things, baby love bright colorful things." She told me, "Fine." I agreed…by the time we got there Haruhi was already fast asleep. "Oh it'll be fine, we can enjoy it," I sighed and agreed._

_We watched for awhile, the Ouran Festival always had parades and people performances I heard, I hadn't lived there very long it was Kotoko's hometown. First came the parade than the performances that year's pick was the piano. There were a bunch of people who went and played. Some weren't very good._

"_Last but not least, we would like to welcome our special pianist Suoh!" Many people clapped, I watched not really interested. A woman only looking to be in her early twenties came up and stage. She had long wavy blonde hair and she was wearing a Celeste blue dress._

"_Hey, stop checking her out!" Kotoko said, "I'm not checking her out!" I defended. "You are to! I know when you're checking someone out!" I rolled my eyes, Suoh seated herself and started playing a beautiful melody. _

_Everyone watched in an awe as she played, I was the first to clapped at her performance, which I hadn't done with anyone else performances. Then that's when it began she started following me around asking questions, "Oh so do you like the piano?" She asked, "Not really no." I said trying to get her after my back._

_Kotoko was acting like I wanted her to follow me around, "I can't believe you," she mumbled. "Why I didn't do anything wrong!" I said. Once again the woman caught up with us, my wife rolled her eyes and walked away with Haruhi who had woken up. "So you like how I play?" She asked._

_I was fed up wit her following me around, "Sort of I liked Mozart better," I told her. She stared at me for a moment and than smiled. "Oh yes Mozart was wonderful!" "Come here dear it's time to go home I bet our baby is missing us!" Her husband called._

"_Coming, talk to you later!" She said cheerfully before walking off. I was relieved that she was gone._

_But to my disappointment fifteen years later I met someone just like her._

_I can't even remember why I went there but I was there. I enjoyed more than I did the first time I went there, in fact I started to enjoy living there after many year the town grew on me. Like fifteen years before that the year's pick was piano._

_Around three girls came and played first, I was wondering if that Suoh woman was going to play. A few men played as well and then the announcer person guy thing* came up and announced. "And up next is none other than Suoh!" A first I thought I was right about the woman coming up but instead it was a blonde hair teenage boy._

_People clapped like they did for the others, "Thank you, thank you!" The boy said sitting down and began playing. He played as well as the Suoh woman, which both played extremely well._

_Once again I was the first to clap, and like with the woman the boy started following. "So you like the piano?" He asked just like the woman. I groaned "Kid please just leave me alone…" I asked._

_But he didn't stop he just kept rambling on about various things about piano. "Seriously kid go home or something," I said, "Didn't you like the song, how did I do?" He asked me I nodded, "Yes but I didn't like it as much as Mozart, and I'd give you four and a half stars" I told him. The boy gasped, "That was a piece written from…someone I'm very close to in my family!" "Yes and I'd give it a four and a half stars, just like I'd give you four and a half stars."_

"_B-but…" He mumbled, "Here's my phone number kid call me in ten years and I'll come and listen to your new song next time maybe you should add lyrics…"_

"_But—""Tamaki! There you are," a man said, he looked between me and the boy who apparently was named Tamaki. "Please Tamaki don't tell me you were bothering this person?" Tamaki shook his head, "No he said that my piano playing sucked!" "No I said that I'd give you a four and a half stars." I corrected._

"_Tamaki please don't harass this man any longer it's getting late…" Tamaki sighed, "But wait a minute I thought he's was a woman?" Tamaki said surprised, the man face palmed. "No Tamaki he's just…a cross dresser," "Oh…" Tamaki said quietly "I'm sorry sir…" He apologized before turning around and leaving. _

"_I'm so sorry sir my son can bit a bit…but foolish at times," the man said, "I must be going now." He said before walking off as well._

_I sighed before going home myself._

* * *

Ranka finished his story, "Well anyway on to a different subject, I drove Haruhi home didn't I?" Tamaki said, Haruhi shuddered and nodded. "I'm a wonderful driver!" Tamaki said proudly, "In fact tomorrow do you want me to come and pick you up for school?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi gulped. She didn't want to hurt his feelings at the same time she wanted to live.

"I guess," Haruhi gave in, "Okay I'll pick you up at seven!" Tamaki said, then he glanced out the window and gasped. "My car!" He said noticing it was being towed away, "Well I'll uh see you later err tomorrow!" Tamaki said running out of the apartment.

Tamaki ran over the tow truck, "Stop that's my car!" The man looked over at him, he was dressed in the usual tow truck driver outfit of the town. With was a navy blue suit and at bald cap. "Sorry have to" Was the tow truck driver's response.

"Come on sir, it's a good car I can't lose it dad will be mad!"Tamaki begged, "Whatever kid," the man said. "Come on it wasn't there that long!" The man rolled his eyes, "Kid look it isn't my problem how long it has been or how nice and good it is," Tamaki frowned, "It is my job to tow this car; I won't get paid if I don't." Tamaki cleared his throat.

"So what you're saying is if I pay you twice of what you make you wouldn't tow it?"

* * *

"D-dad he's a horrible driver!" Haruhi said, "He almost crashed several times!" Ranka sighed, "Than why didn't you tell him you didn't want to go with him?"

"Because," Haruhi started looking out the window and seeing him debate with the tow truck driver. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings," "Come on Haruhi he would've gotten over it I'll take you instead."

"But dad you have to be at work at seven that means you have to leave at six-thirty," Haruhi pointed out. "Well yes but maybe I can drop you off at six…" Ranka said.

"Yeah but what about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, "He'll figure it out." "Dad!" "Okay, okay sorry…" Ranka said throwing his arms up, suddenly the heard a loud noise that sounded like a car crash. "D*MN!" They heard Tamaki shout.

"Uh-huh," Ranka said, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi went and answered in Tamaki was holding his wrist Haruhi gasped. "Are you okay!" She asked looking at his hand.

"Yeah I kinda crashed my car…but before that I did bribe the tow truck driver…" "How?" Haruhi asked, "Oh with money I gave him around five hundred dollars," Haruhi gaped.

"W-wait a second how much money do you have?" She asked, "Oh lots, five hundred isn't that much though I probably shouldn't have gave him that shoot, Dad's going to be mad…" Haruhi was shocked she didn't know that he had money, then again she _did _just meet him. Now she wondered if the twins and Tamaki had lots of money too.

"H-hey Tamaki does the twins and Kyoya have lots of money too?" Tamaki thought for a moment and said. "Well my and Kyoya's family are about equal but the twins are like lower middle class, their family makes around forty thousand dollars a year."

'_Wow,_' she thought, "Well anyway Tamaki we needed to tell you that I'm going to drop Haruhi off at school because she doesn't like to be home alone." "Okay that's fine with me, I have to find a ride to school anyway maybe Dad will let me borrow his van…"

"Do you need a ride home?" Ranka asked, "No…" Tamaki thought for a minute before changing his mind, "Actually that would be quite helpful."

When Tamaki got home he was instantly met by his father, but father a couple minutes of being here he finally ran into him. "Oh Tamaki great, it's time for dinner!" Tamaki nodded, both of them walked into the kitchen and seated themselves.

During dinner Tamaki's dad noticed both of his hands wrapped up in cloth, which to say the least wasn't helping much. "Tamaki what happened to your hands?" He asked, Tamaki looked down at his poorly bandaged hand and shrugged. "One them got cut on something the other one is sprained for the car wreck I was just in…" His father sighed, "You wrecked another car seriously Tamaki? And if you don't know where you got that injury you need to put Peroxide on it and actually bandage it well." "Yes but Dad I need a new car," His father groaned rubbing his temples.

"Tamaki this is what the twelfth time you wrecked? Maybe you need a break from driving but what we should be focusing is on your injuries and your school performance." He said, Tamaki looked at his father bewildered, "What's wrong with my school performance?"

"Tamaki I know you aren't stupid extremely dense but not stupid, I think you need to try harder on your grades, or you won't get a new car." Tamaki nodded, "So I'm not getting a new car?" "D*mn it Tamaki I'm trying to tell you is you need to focus on your grades, you keep getting D's and C's and most recently F's! Why is that? Are you not doing your homework?"

Tamaki shrugged, "Why do grades matter anyway? If you already know I'm not stupid then what's the point?" "The point is, is that just because I know doesn't mean everyone else does you have to show it to people!"

Tamaki nodded, "May I be excused?" "Fine, but the first aids kit is in the bathroom, we'll finish this conversation later."

Tamaki went and cleaned up and bandaged his hands like he was told the decided that he needed to face his fears. His dialed Kyoya's number "What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked on the other line.

"We need to go back to the twins' house and stand up for ourselves to that demon! We looked like wussies back there!" Tamaki said pacing around the room. Kyoya cleared his throat, "So you want us to go back there now?"

"Precisely, wait well first we should watch a movie because it's Movie Tuesday but after the movie we'll go back there…"

"Oh that's right…" Kyoya mumbled, he had forgotten all about Movie Tuesday. Tamaki generally pick the movie and Kyoya wouldn't really watch, he wasn't into what Tamaki's taste of movies. "These movies show bonds between two people!" Tamaki would continuously say whenever Kyoya would criticize. Tamaki invited the twins before they had come a couple of times, once Renge did boy was that a mistake.

Kyoya had no idea why Tamaki wouldn't change it to Movie Friday because then they wouldn't have school the next day. Then again most likely he was using it as a pass not to have to do his homework.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said after Kyoya had been silent for awhile. "Fine Tamaki I'll come by and pick you up in a few," Kyoya said before hanging up.

Tamaki put his phone away, grabbed a bag and came down stairs to tell his dad he was leaving, his dad was on the phone, "Yes please do," Tamaki cleared his throat "I'm going to go watch a movie with some friends and then heading over to the twins' house be back later." Tamaki said heading toward the door, Tamaki's father put his phone away and said, "Not so fast Tamaki you better bring your homework since I'm well aware you most likely will not be back until at least midnight." His father said dangling Tamaki's backpack.

"Fine," Tamaki groaned taking the backpack from his father, "Have a great time Tamaki, but please don't cause any trouble!" His father said waving as his son opened the front door, "Don't worry!" Tamaki said closing the door.

'_Why does he always say that?_' Tamaki thought right as Kyoya pulled up. Tamaki waved and got into the car, "Hey Kyoya! Can I drive?" "No." Was Kyoya simple reply, "Why?" Tamaki whined.

"Because you're a terrible driver and this is a really expensive car…" Kyoya stated as he started to drive, Tamaki gasped "I am not!" "I heard you crashed your car today…" "H-how?" Tamaki asked.

"I have my resources," Kyoya said. The rest of the car ride was silent finally the got to Kyoya's house, Tamaki set his backpack and bag down, he pulled out two movies from his bag, "So Kyoya, which do you want to watch this romantic comedy with some girl who has a crush on this guy," Tamaki asked holding up the movie and setting it down "Or this movie suspenseful ghost story about some demon girl?"

Kyoya not wanting to watch a romance again instantly with second thought said "The ghost story," About ten minutes into the movie Kyoya realized his mistake. Tamaki was scared out of his mind but wouldn't let Kyoya know, though Kyoya was already aware Tamaki didn't have to say anything.

Kyoya made Tamaki do his homework during the movie, which Tamaki wasn't happy about. After the movie was over and Tamaki was done with his homework it was already ten fifty-seven. "Oh let's get this over with…" Kyoya said as he drove over to the Hitachiin's house.

"Why don't you call head Tamaki?" Kyoya asked slightly annoyed, "Because what if they're asleep? They'll be angry." Kyoya inhaled deeply, "Well don't you think they won't be as pissed if you called ahead?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yeah…" But they were already there, "Well next time I'll call head," Tamaki said getting out of the car and ringing the doorbell. Hikaru was the one to answer, "Tamaki, Kyoya what are you doing here?" He asked, "Hikaru when did you start answering the door?" "Oh I've learnt my lesson not to be lazy anymore well about answering the door…"

"We're here to prove to ourselves we aren't wussies…" Tamaki said, "We aren't wussies, can we go home now?" Kyoya asked. "No we have to see her first!" Tamaki said, "Okay come in," Hikaru said letting them in "I wasn't going to go to sleep yet anyways." Tamaki and Kyoya came in and sat down.

"But I think I'm the only one up, I know Mom and Dad are asleep and I'm pretty Kaoru and Kichi are as well you can check the kitchen that's her favorite place in the house." Hikaru said holding be a shudder the very thought, Kichi devouring their raw meat and frozen food was sickening; especially when their mother would accuse Hikaru and Kaoru of eating up the food, when their mother was mad it was bad.

"Okay then," Tamaki said getting up, Tamaki jumped when Kaoru's bedroom door opening, he hid behind Kyoya assuming it was Kichi, but Tamaki was wrong it was just Kaoru.

"Good morning Kaoru," Hikaru said sarcastically, "It's not morning it's eleven o'clock at night, why are Tamaki and Kyoya here?" He asked, "Oh just to hang," Hikaru, Kaoru rolled his eyes "At this hour, really?"

"It's not eleven it's eleven forty-six, and we're here to prove we aren't wussies!" Tamaki said, "This again?" Kaoru asked rolling his eyes, "You're just in denial phase!" Tamaki said a bit too loudly, "Quite down you don't wanna awake our parents…" Kaoru said.

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked, "Asleep…" Kaoru told him, "Demons can't sleep…" Tamaki said. "I know me and Kyoya just watched a movie about a demon." "Don't you mean Kyoya and I?" Kaoru corrected. "Whatever! Who cares about grammar or whatever it's called," Tamaki said "We're here to prove ourselves not for some lecture about the way I talk!"

"You are here again?" Someone said behind Tamaki, the teenager squeal and hid behind Kyoya. It was Kichi she was dress in a night gown and her hair was down in her face again.

"Kichi when did you get up?" Kaoru asked confused, "And how were you able to sneak pass me without me noticing?" "Because she's a demon!" Tamaki said, the little girl growl causes Tamaki to whimper.

"Kichi be nice," Kaoru scolded, "Tamaki stop calling her that…"

"But she is!" "Tamaki stop it, Kichi how about you go lay down…" Kichi glared and walked into Koaru's bedroom. "What am I going to do with that girl?" Kaoru asked himself. "Cast her away like in that movie?" Tamaki suggested Kaoru glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry just trying to help…" "Tamaki it almost twelve o'clock midnight let's just go home," Kyoya said. "Fine, well goodbye guys nice seeing you." Tamaki said as he left.

"Bye Tamaki, Kyoya see you guys at school," Hikaru said closing the door. "Why were they here?" Kichi asked from behind Kaoru, which startled him. "K-Kichi I told you to go to bed."

"Answer my question." Kaoru shook his head, "Why should I? You aren't the boss of me." Kaoru said sternly, "K-Kaoru just answer her question," Hikaru said terrified by the look in her eyes which were now showing. "I don't like him, the blonde stupid one he's annoying." She murmured.

"Well that's your problem not mine now go to bed!" Kaoru said pointing toward the door, Kichi gave Karou a dirty look and went into the bedroom.

"I never knew you'd discipline her like that…" Hikaru said still a little shaken, Kaoru shrugged "I don't want her talking like that, goodnight Hikaru." Kaoru said going back into his room.

Hikaru sighed this had been a pretty long and freaky day…

***I really couldn't rember what you called the announcer people (still can't lol) but I decided it would be funny if he called he\she that (It's up to your imagination if the person was a male or female lol) **

**Well anyway please review! The more reviews there are the faster I update!Remeber you'll get a cookie.  
**

**Btw there might be mistakes I'll fix those later but I really want to post this chapter and if I don't do it now than I'll have to wait awhile longer… But you can go ahead and tell me if there is any :)**


End file.
